


Two In One

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [68]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Reader-Insert, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You’ve been fucking Stiles. You’ve been fucking Isaac. Time to fuck them both at the same time.





	Two In One

This was wrong on so many levels, and Stiles knew it.

But when he heard the moans coming from Isaac’s room, he couldn’t help himself from peering in.

What he thought would be a glimpse of Isaac stroking his cock to a porn video turned out to be so much more.

Isaac wasn’t fucking his hand-he was fucking you. 

You were gripping onto the headboard for life, biting your lip as Isaac pounded up into you.

He knew he had no right to be angry-you and Stiles had agreed to keep your relationship strictly sex. Nothing more, nothing less.

Hell, he knew you’d been with a few other guys-but none of those guys had been anyone he’d known personally.

So-watching you riding Isaac made him pissed. But that wasn’t the only thing. 

Stiles’ eyes were fixed on Isaac’s cock, watching it disappear inside you, his balls slapping against your asscheeks with each thrust.

His cock was glistening with your juices, your pussy stretched around Isaac’s length.

It was strange-his own cock straining in his pants-watching you get fucked by someone else.

He almost reached down to relieve himself, but shook himself out of his haze.

“Walking away, Stiles?”

He turned back, eyes wide when he saw you looking at him, rolling your hips as you spoke to him.

“Come on-why don’t you join us? I’m sure Isaac’d be fine with it”.

Stiles’ gaze turned to Isaac, who just shrugged, not giving a shit as long as you kept his cock warm and wet.

“Oh-fuck! Fuck me! Right there. Shit shit shit, don’t stop!”

Your screams rang in their ears, hands planted on Isaac’s chest as you rode his dick, Stiles fucking into your asshole from behind.

You’d always wondered what it’d feel like to have two men inside you at the same time-but you never would’ve imagined it’d feel this good.

The sensation of being so…full-having two cocks slipping in and out of you-relentlessly fucking you. It was better than anything you’d ever experienced.

Stiles pushed you further down, until your face was buried in the crook of Isaac’s neck, body flush against his-which gave Stiles more room to work-slamming into you harder and harder, cock buried deep in your asshole.

Nipping at Isaac’s skin, you revelled in the moans you brought out of him, the sound of Stiles panting above you as you slammed back on his cock spurring you on even further.

The shroud of lust that surrounded the three of you intensified when Stiles reached around and rubbed at your clit, your walls fluttering around their cocks.

A few more thrusts, a yank of Isaac’s hair and a pinch of your clit had all three of you reaching your climaxes-your pussy clamping down on Isaac’s cock as he shot rope after rope of his seed inside you.

Stiles pulled out at the last second, jerking his cock as he spurted all over your back, watching the warm cum run down your asscheeks and onto Isaac’s thighs.

You were still a quivering mess by the time they’d both finished, panting into Isaac’s chest as Stiles fell beside you.

A moment’s silence passed before Stiles spoke.

“So…that was…”

You nodded, grinning as you sat up, lifting off Isaac’s softening cock, the cum dripping out of you.

“Y’know…if you thought that was fun-there’s something else I think you’d love to try”.

They both glanced up at you, confused, but intrigued.

You smirked, grinding down on Isaac’s stomach, spreading the cum on his skin, before jumping off him, running to your closet and grabbing a box.

“What’s in that?”

You wiggled your eyebrows, biting your lip as you pulled the toys out.

“What the fuck are they?”

You threw the toys at them, before climbing back onto the bed, lying on your stomach as you licked at Isaac’s cock.

“Those are prostate massagers”, you muttered, taking his already hard cock into your mouth, humming around it as Isaac’s head fell to the pillow.

Stiles watched with an aching cock, waiting for you to continue-and waiting for his turn to have your mouth around his cock.

“All you do is put it in-and you cum harder than you could imagine”, you added, stroking Isaac’s cock as you spoke, looking at them both with anticipation.

“Put it in? Put it in where?”

“Your ass”, you answered without hesitation.

Stiles’ eyes widened, but Isaac didn’t look all that bothered. After all-he’d had your fingers inside him-a toy wasn’t a big deal.

“Oh-come on, Stiles. Just imagine it. Fucking my tight hole, while that thing gives you the best orgasm you’ve experienced?”

You waited for an answer-letting out an excited squeal when he nodded after a few minutes.

And as you started lubing up Isaac’s asshole-you wondered what else they’d let you do with them.


End file.
